megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ganga
Ganga is a demon in the series. History In Hindu mythology, Ganga is the goddess that personifies India's most sacred and purifying of rivers, the Ganges. She was born from the toe of Vishnu and originally flowed through heaven, however she would later fall to the earth. Often considered to be the sister of Parvati, through different legends she has been claimed to be the consort of either Shiva, Vishnu or Agni. It is believed that bathing in her sacred waters can wash away sin and that continued ritualistic bathing will earn a person a place in heaven. She is commonly represented as a beautiful woman with her lower half that of a fish or sea serpent riding on the back of the monster Makara. She is also credited for helping in the creation of the god of war, Kartikeya. The legend of Ganga's descent to earth starts with her birth. She originally sprang forth from the toe of Vishnu and ran throughout the heavens offering her waters to the devas. Meanwhile on Earth, the king Saghara prayed and performed penances desperately for sons until his two wives fell pregnant. They had many sons and Saghara was filled with joy, so some time later he decided to offer the gods a sacrifice in thanks in the form of two fine horses. However, the horses were stolen, so Saghara's sons went out to search for the animals. They came to believe that the horses may be hidden underground, so they began to dig deep into the earth. Their excavations continued for a long time until they became too large, and in anger Vishnu turned them all to dust. Saghara learned that only if the sacred waters of the holy river Ganges flowed to earth and his sons ashes be placed there in could they go to heaven, so Saghara's grandson, the sage Bhagirathi performed powerful penances. Eventually, Brahma agreed to allow the river to fall to the earth, but Ganga became angered, not wishing to leave the heavens. As it was an order, Ganga agreed to flow to the earth, but swore that she would flood the entire world and destroy all of humanity. To prevent this, Shiva stood on the spot where she fell and upon hitting his head, her streams were divided into seven rivers, which are now the Ganges and its tributaries. She is also known as "Ganga Zumba." Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Hiryu Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Dragon Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ganga appears as a field boss on Ueno field and within Kuchinawa Caves during the in-game night periods. An inexperienced variant can be obtained in the Shinjuku Babel hacked chip instance. ''Persona 3'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' The female member of the Tribhvana, Tribhvana: Heaven, transforms into Ganga during encounters. She will use heavy hitting magic attacks on the party. They are first encountered on the 20th floor of the Karma Society Tower. They try to ambush the party again on the 32nd floor, however, not much has changed since the first battle aside from HP totals and gaining access to an enemy combo. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Karma Society Tower, 20F= |-| 32F= Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Yaksa Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Atma Avatar